mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Alisa Reyes
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1994–present | salary = | networth = | spouse = | website = http://www.alisa-reyes.com }} Alisa Reyes (born February 3, 1981) is an American actress (of Dominican, Irish, Italian and Caribbean Indian heritage), best known for three seasons that she appeared on Nickelodeon's All That (1994-1997). She started modeling at the age of eight, and attended The Professional Performing Arts School, where she focused on musical theatre. After All That, she was then cast in the NBC Saturday morning sitcom One World. She has also made guest appearances on HBO's Six Feet Under, Lifetime's Strong Medicine, PBS' The American Family, NYPD Blue, and Boston Public. She also provided the voice of LaCienega Boulevardez in the Disney Channel animated series The Proud Family from 2001-2005. She is now working as a DJ for Playboy Radio on Sirius Satellite Radio and XM Satellite Radio (Channel 99) and as a host for PlayboyU online and on air shows. Awards * 2000 Won YoungStar Award Best Young Actress/Performance in a Saturday Morning TV Series for: "One World" (1998) * 1999: Nominated YoungStar Award Best Performance by a Young Actress in a Saturday Morning TV Program for: "One World" (1998) Filmography * Cornered (2009) (filming) .... Reporter * Da Jammies (2009) .... Voices Character MoMo * DaZe: Vol. Too (2009) (post-production) as Amy * Sisters (2006) * Dutch (2009) as Venus * Players (formerly Pledge of Allegiance) (2002) * Contradictions of the Heart (2006) (completed) .... Ellen * 4-Bidden (2007) Sydney * The Doorman (2007) Girl at Yoga Class * Without a Trace Angelina Torres (1 episode, 2006) * Freezerburn (2005) Angie * Cuts {TV series) Monica (1 episode, 2005) * The Proud Family Movie (2005) (TV) (voice) LaCienega Boulevardez * The Proud Family LaCienega Boulevardez (45 episodes, 2001-2005) * Pledge of Allegiance (aka Red Zone) (2003) Rachel * Six Feet Under Julie (1 episode, 2004) * A Sight for Sore Eyes (2004) Laura Sanchez * ER (1 episode, 2003) * Boston Public Trina Sanchez (3 episodes, 2002) * NYPD Blue Luisa Salazar (1 episode, 2002) * American Family Young Vangie Gonzalez / ... (5 episodes, 2002) * Passions Syd Valentine (10 episodes, 2002-2003) * V.I.P. (1 episode, 2001) * Malcom in the Middle (1 episode, 2003) * The Bold and the Beautiful Ginger (1 episode, 2001) * Spyder Games (2001) TV Series Rocio Conejo (unknown episodes) * One World Marci Blake (39 episodes, 1998-2001) * Strong Medicine Sonia (1 episode, 2000) * All That (1994) TV Series Regular Performer (unknown episodes, 1995-1997) * The Proud Family Movie (2005) (TV) (performer: "Together Makes it Better") * The John Kerwin Show Herself (1 episode, 2005) Herself * The Making of 'A Sight for Sore Eyes' '' (2003) (V) Herself * ''Search Party Celebrity Contestant (2 episodes, 2000) * All That Herself (1 episode, 1999) * Figure It Out (1997) TV Series Herself/panelist (1997) * All That (1 episode, 1997) as Herself * Reading Rainbow Herself (1 episode, 1991) * Archive Footage: All That's 10th Anniversary Reunion Special (2005) (TV) Various Characters External links * Alisa Reyes' Official Website * * * * Alisa Reyes Online Category:1981 births Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Hispanic and Latino American actors Category:Living people Category:People from New York City Category:American people of Dominican Republic descent nl:Alisa Reyes pt:Alisa Reyes